


Blackout

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Darkness, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Kurt have convinced Logan to spend the Saturday night watching a movie on TV.





	Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Italian challenge COW-T by Landedifandom, prompt: darkness.

It was Saturday night at the Xavier's School. Many students and professors were gone out to have fun, but some had decided to stay.

Kurt had convinced Logan to spend the evening in the lazy way: watching a movie on TV. He had bribed his boyfriend with a pack of high quality beer, promising a nice time together.

They had brought the beers and a bucket of pop-corn, then Kurt had pushed a DVD in the player. They sat on the most comfy sofa, then the German pressed play.

Logan groaned at the sight of the movie title: _Oklahoma!._

-Really?- he complained.

-Yes! I missed it when it was in theatre, I want to watch it! Besides Hugh Jackman plays Curly. He's so handsome! He looks like you too, just taller... ouch!-

Kurt laughed as he massaged his arm where Logan had punched him, while the latter crossed his arms on his chest and grumbled.

-You promised me a nice evening.- he growled.

Nightcrawler hugged him and kissed his cheek.

-It will be if you let me enjoy my musical.- he said in a mischievous tone.

Logan looked at him suspiciously, but he sighed in resignation.

-You should be thankful I love you too much.-

-Oh, I am!-

The German's smirk made Wolverine half-smile. He grabbed the pop-corn and started to eat them, drinking beer every now and then.

Kurt was clearly enjoying his musical, Logan noticed. But was more important was that he was very touchy: he was leaning against him, an arm wrapped around his shoulders, the other hand caressing his thigh when it wasn't bringing pop-corn to its owner's mouth. He was starting to enjoy it too, despite the stupid songs and boring plot.

They weren't even halfway through it when the power went out in the whole school.

Kurt gasped in horror.

-My musical!-

-Oh, thank God, a break.- Logan muttered.

They waited for a few moments, but the power didn't come back.

-What happened?-

-I don't know. Why don't the backup generators work?-

Since nothing was happening and no one else was around Logan resolved to go check it out. He put the bucket and the beer on the table and tried to get up, but Kurt stopped him.

-Wait. I'm sure it's a small problem, let someone else deal with it. In the mean time we could...-

Logan felt his boyfriend's finger brush on his shirt, so he relaxed back against the sofa's backrest.

-We could...?- he asked in a mischievous tone, sliding a hand on the other's thigh.

-Oh, you know. Have a nice time together.-

They chuckled.

Kurt felt his way along Wolverine's body to sit in his lap and kiss him.

They touched each other as if it was their first time, the darkness blinding them and forcing them to re-learn each other's body.

They kissed and caressed, their hands sliding under their clothes to feel naked skin.

Not being able to see they had to rely on the other senses, which sharpened. They had never tasted each other so deeply, they had never been so intoxicated by each other's scent, they had never noticed how each single hair on each other's body felt different from the others.

They were getting excited, so they slipped their hands in each other's pants.

-We could get caught.- Logan said in an amused tone.

-I know.- Kurt replied in the same tone.

-How naughty for a wannabe priest.-

-That was in the past. I'm enjoying myself now.-

They laughed before resuming their smooching.

They freed their half-hard dicks, pressing them together to masturbate.

They gasped and panted and sighed, holding onto each other, moving their hips together, kissing and licking and caressing.

The thrill of doing it somewhere where they could get caught excited them a lot, helping them reach their orgasm pretty soon.

They came calling each other and hugging tight, staining their shirts with semen.

They stood still as they caught their breath, enjoying their post-orgasm and their closeness.

After a few seconds the lights went on again together with the TV and the musical started to play again.

-My musical!- Kurt excitedly exclaimed.

He jumped back on the sofa and fixed his clothes, taking a handful of pop-corn and shoving them in his mouth.

Logan groaned in annoyance as he put his dick away, taking comfort in his bottle of beer.

It had been a nice time, he had to admit. Too bad it had ended already.


End file.
